Surfing at Rio
by SugarPaw
Summary: A tour to Brazil becomes shocking when the penguin Tank Evans demands a rematch from champion Chicken Joe. To make matters worse, Nigel the Cockatoo seeks revenge on every tropical Brazilian bird! Find out what will come of this new journey!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been quite a few months since the last surfing competition on Pen Gu Island. Still, birds enjoy surfing and hanging out at the beach. But many of the inhabitants have agreed to visit one of the world's most tropical countries: Brazil.

Upon view of a camera screen, an excited penguin explains how he feels about the future trip. "This is amazing, man! Brazil is like, my home place. It's an honor for surfing legends here to take a tour!" "I think this tour is going to be pretty amazing." A Rock hopper penguin gladly explains. "You can learn even more about surfing and famous surfers from around the world if you visit different places." He smiles.

"HOLD IT!" A large, muscular penguin arrives in front of the camera. "I demand a rematch from that idiot chicken!" The area begin to crowd around him. "...Tank?" Questioned the annoyed rock hopper penguin. "Why exactly are you here?" "Shut up! Why do you think I'm here, numskull?" Tank shot back. "I'm going to prove to you losers who REALLY deserves a trophy. The chicken just had beginner's luck." He scoffed. "Whoa, chill out, dude!" A rather laid back chicken, possibly of who he mentioned, tries to break up the argument, resulting in a shove from Tank. "Hey! Leave him alone!" The rock hopper penguin shouted. "Make me, chump." Tank appeared rather overconfident. The rock hopper penguin attempts to fight him, but he is held back by a few other penguins.

The argument was soon interrupted by an otter with short hair. "This is great! Former champion Tank Evans, against the current winner Chicken Joey, in a grand rematch!" "Hey, what are YOU doing here?" A brown shorebird walks to him. "Go away, you're fired!" The otter angrily cried. "Hey, knock it off, Reggie." A tall penguin, with feathers on his head resembling dreadlocks, approaches the situation. Reggie looks at him. "Oh look, it's Big Z! Alright everyone, will Chicken Jeremy take the second win to this rematch or will-"

"But, what about our vacation to Brazil?" The bird behind the camera asked, sounding worried. "Enough!" Tank hollered. "This rematch doesn't have to be here. If I'm gonna be a winner in the other land, I'll take the challenge!" The crowd appears very surprised of this event. "Well, this is it! Let's hope we all pack our bags and head to Brazil, for this spectacular event!" Reggie enthusiastically announced.

"Give me a break..." The shorebird groaned due to their return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the jungle of Brazil, two happy macaws, both with bright, solid blue feathers, returned to their nest with grace. They both embraced their children with a group hug.

"Hey kids, great to see you back!" The male macaw greeted them. "Were you three good while we were gone?" asked the female.

"My brothers are being very annoying!" complained their only daughter. "No we were not!" The two other chicks began to argue to her. "Hey, calm down!" Angrily scolded their mother. "Now, what exactly happened while we were away?" "They kept trying to fly out of tree! Can you believe that? It's a good thing I was around to stop them." "Hey, we were just having fun!" One of her brothers exclaimed. "Yeah!" The other added. "Knock it off!" Again scolded the female macaw. "Boys, you shouldn't fly out of the trees by yourselves. That can be very dangerous. But you guys shouldn't be so rude to each other, either. You kids apologize to each other right now!" "... I'm sorry." The toddler macaws meant their words.

"That's much better." The mother and father macaws smiled.

However, they were interrupted by their visitors; A toco toucan, a red crested cardinal, and a yellow canary. "Hey guys!" The male Macaw greeted them. "Hey Blu, hey Jewel, hey kids!" They joyfully replied. "Yay! Pedro, Nico, and Rafael are here!" The kids cheered. However, Rafael's kids were not with him, which slightly disapointed them. Nevertheless, they were still happy. "We're heading to the samba club for a party today! Want to join?" Rafael excitedly requested. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rafael, but... We just came back from the deeper parts of the forest, and we wanted to spend time with our kids. But thanks anyway." Jewel politely answered. "Maybe we can join another time!" Blu happily added. "Oh, that's okay. It was great seeing you guys anyway!" They said their goodbyes, and flew off.

"Awww! Why can't we come now?" The kids were rather upset. "We just got back here! We're exhausted. And besides, the club is far away." Jewel explained to them. "How about we all hang out and spend time with each other here?" Suggested Blu. "But... I wanted to go to the party!" "Yeah, me too!" They whined. "Don't complain! Look, we'll have a party next time. Does that sound good?" Their mother told them. "... Okay." Their kids cheered up once again.

Upon the distance from an abandoned beach, a large whale, with birds on its back, can be witnessed.


End file.
